jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Prowler64/Plagiarism and copyright
There have been several issues of copyright issues on this site that need to be addressed. #First of all, it is illegal under copyright law, to steal or copy-paste any content seen on this website without either explicit permission from the writer and admins, or at least provide a link to the page that you copied it from. Providing that you have our work sourced, you ARE allowed to use our work off site. #This also goes the other way. Users here are not allowed to steal content from other wikias or other websites without permission or at least sourcing where the information came from when writing information on this site. #While we are on the topic of copyright, once again, make sure to not upload videos of Jon's that have been taken down from third party sources. If Jon has removed a video, it may ONLY be linked to the original videos that Jon has uploaded. Copyright law allows Jon to ask us to remove any content that goes against his legal rights and IP. This is why all thumbnails and screenshots uploaded to this site have to be given a "fair use" licensing tag. Jon has used his rights before to take down videos on YouTube, and we must abide by copyright laws. What happens when JonTron Wikia content is found to be stolen on other sites? If JonTron Wikia content (this includes synopsis's, scripts, blogs and other Wiki Related content) is found on other sites, the admins here are allowed to: #Request a link to be provided somewhere on the infringing page. #Give out copyright infringement notices to anyone who refuses to source us. #Ask the admins or staff of the site to take down any infringing posts, or whole communities that refuse to remove copyrighted material. #If none of the above happen, we can ask Wikia to take legal action to the offending community under the Copyright Act. What happens if my work is stolen onto the JonTron Wikia? If you have made work related to JonTron, and find it unsourced (or against your website's copyright laws); #Send a message to an admin's wall, or comment on the talk page of the article in question (anonymous posting is allowed). #Make sure to include a link to your original work, and we will make sure to either source it or remove it depending on your wishes. We have had cases of both of the above situations happening, and action has been taken against illegally uploaded content before. A JonTron video was removed, and someone else uploaded it. Can I link to it? Unfortunately, no. It falls under Jon's copyright, and he is allowed to give us a takedown notice, or request for the entire site to be taken down if he finds anything illegally uploaded or linked to here. Any links like this will be removed. Sorry. I understand that you are trying to help, but we have to respect Jon's rights. For the record, I have found every video that Jon has ever removed uploaded by someone else. If you search for it, you will find it. This site just isn't allowed to tell you where to find them. We ARE however, allowed to make pages, and write synopsis' and scripts for any videos that have been removed. You are free to use those videos to write your synopsis'. If you have any questions or comments, please comment below. We have had issues of copyright problems on both sides of the argument, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect the copyright owners, including anyone here - whether they are a user or anonymous. Thank you. Category:Blog posts